<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ram by YourLocalSewerRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202378">A Ram</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalSewerRat/pseuds/YourLocalSewerRat'>YourLocalSewerRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalSewerRat/pseuds/YourLocalSewerRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Schlatt's time and death on the Smp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A ram is let into the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plans to better the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is given the reins of the nations future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wins a golden opportunity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram is given people with loyalties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But loyalties to who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him? An old founder? A child?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is given loyal spies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how could he succeed with a web of unloyal men</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram is given liquid love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A liquid that burns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burns away the pain that torments him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hazzes the ever present pain that wounds him in time with the beats of his heart  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It blurs the cruelty of the world to his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him ill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts to drink but he will not stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him a cruel man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he will not stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram has ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ears that find deceit in his loyal men</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the ram has no mercy for traitors</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram holds the ruins of a shining opportunity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this opportunity was doomed from the start</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A opportunity of future based on sandy ground not fit to hold him up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A country built on unloyal sand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not ground fit to hold up a country</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram is drinking liquid poison</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks the poison even as if offers him no more comfort</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks even as blades are poised at his throat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks as his 'loyal' men wait for him to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks as their voices blur and blend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks until he cannot see straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands alone in a room crowded with men</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ram falls down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is corroded with whiskey and smoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smells something faint</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a pleasant smell, before his heart gives up on him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart gives up on him, like the men that surround him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ram looks on mockery brought to him even after death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones dispersed with a price</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is bitten into like the apple of Eden</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An apple with a core of valves and veins that are tinted with ale</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Schlatt is a cool character and I wanted to write something for him but I have been having trouble writing non poetry things at the moment. So this is something quick I wrote, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>